


Alone Tonight

by AOMGsus (BigBangObsessed)



Category: AOMG, Jay Park (Musician), Simon Dominic (Musician)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBangObsessed/pseuds/AOMGsus
Summary: Jay is back home in Seattle again, but he misses Kiseok terribly. What's so bad about a quick FaceTime to his boyfriend?





	

  Jay checks his watch, then checks his phone clock. Time zones seem like such a novel concept and avoidable obstacle until you actually go switch from one to the next. Just sleep more and wake up with the locals, right? Well, he feels exhausted and shaken by the time difference. Seventeen hours he'd never get back, seventeen he had gained? Jay isn't sure at all which was correct, not that he cares to at the moment. At least modern technology helps him stay on the same page as his friends back home, he supposes. It's nice to be able to talk to people on Snapchat, or call them and be able to hear their voice as though they were right with him. Right now it just makes him miss Kiseok like crazy, being somewhat close but feeling so many worlds away from him. His boyfriend- the only one he'd ever had and the one man he loved more than he'd ever loved any girlfriend before.

  "I miss you, baby." He smiles and watches Kiseok lay in his bed, nearly a full day ahead of him. The sun had risen in Seoul many hours ago, yet here was Kiseok sleeping past noon because of the break from schedules. As ridiculous as that much sleep was to Jay, his boyfriend had chosen to start his day by initiating a Skype chat to him. And that was enough for him to forget what a sloth he could be. Besides, Jay had sent him nearly twenty messages while being well aware of Kiseok's comatose state. He just got affectionate at night, and knew Kiseok loved when he opened up a bit more than normal. That was only part of the issue though; he had been out of Korea for a few weeks and Kiseok already missed him just as dearly.

  "I miss my prince too. You seem like you're having a lot of fun out there though." Kiseok runs a hand through a mess of hair so dissheveled a brush might not even help today. "Everything going well? How's the video shoot going?"

  "Yeah, it's been great. Everything's great. Junior's restaurant has been open for a year now, so I helped celebrate by eating. A lot. Y'know, just hangin' out... whatever.  And the video is a mess but you'll love it. What about you, holding down the fort for me mister CEO?" Kiseok smirks, full lips slightly pursed with the gesture.

  "Well, I'm also taking a vacation from work. Things have probably fallen apart by now; the thought of Sunghwa locked in the Gray Ground with Hyukwoo trying to tear down the door comes to mind. Hyunjung's probably spending our stocks on her wardrobe, Jukyung probably bought a plane to go see Pumkin hyung and Mintaek. Wegun's, what, maybe off living in in a submarine? I never see him anymore." Kiseok emits his own throaty chuckle when Jay laughs so hard that his phone shakes with the effort. He misses being able to wake up to that face more than he would ever let anyone know. "Anyways, I took your advice and went home to see my parents for a bit. We had a lot of food too -probably too much, but there's nothing better than a home-cooked meal- oh, and went to the beach..."

  The more he listens to Kiseok talk, voice thick and languid from a good night's sleep, the more Jay realizes he misses his boyfriend more than he had imagined. It had been what, maybe two weeks? A little more? It wasn't anything huge, but it was just enough to make him feel a little homesick. This always seemed to happen. Here he was, having the time of his life around people he loved. Good food he had to fly back to Seattle to truly experience, friends that didn't come to Korea so much now that they were grown and had stable lives. Plus, it just felt nice to be able to speak English and act crazy off screen for a little while. But none of these wonderful things prevented him from missing getting cuddled and doing nothing all day at his apartment back in Seoul. It was nice to have options, Jay decided, but hard to accept those options as gifts when he was being needy.

  Those options, however, often leave him so touch starved that the thought of even being close to Kiseok is enough to make him feel a little something below his waistband. Scratch that, the something was beginning to brush his waistband. And ache. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle, though- he had to perservere... But he couldn't, he simply couldn't find the strength within himself tonight. Kiseok was so hot, especially in his most natural state. Voice rumbling in his throat with a slight huskiness, eyes that looked ready to pierce through you without any makeup to contribute to the effect. Lips that he tended to wet with his tongue a lot, but always forgot chapstick for. Jay loved to put it on himself and kiss Kiseok over and over until they were both set. And now his length throbbed rather terribly. Even though it was one of their cutest traditions on the forefront of his mind, it was physical contact that he had been missing out on for too long. It wasn't his fault that his boyfriend was a sex icon, dammit! Still, it was Jay's own fault that he couldn't control the urge to jerk off to his face.

  Kiseok can nearly see his boyfriend's eyes darken every time he licks his lips, tantalizing the younger man half intentionally and half out of habit. Jay has always been forward about finding him fine as hell, but as far as sexual interaction went he got unbelievably shy. It's his self-appointed job to make their environment pleasant enough for Jay to blossom on his own. Of course, it took a little pushing. "You know what I miss? Your lips. On mine, or my neck, my chest... below there, even." He bites his lip, putting on as much of a show as he can right after waking up. "I love when you have your head in my lap during movies at home. Do you know what I mean? Sometimes, when you can't pay attention to the movie, so you push my pants down a bit... get something to put in your mouth besides that cookie dough you love to eat right out the tube. It makes it hard to concentrate on plot when you have anything that shape between your pretty lips, Jaebum, I'll give you that."

  There it was, that first moan. Its owner had strangled it with a clenched jaw and eyes scrunched tight, but it was there. Anything past this point, he had learned, was near total enthusiasm to comply. Jay was just too shy to verbally admit it, even if his dick was so hard in his pants it would make him want to rut into his lover's thigh in public. Kiseok can see the subtle shift in Jay's shoulder as he assumes a lazy pace. God  _damn_ , was he proud that he could cause such a beautiful siren of a man such a profound level of arousal. "Baby," he fnally inquires. "Where is your hand?"

  "Holding the camera," Jay offers with a feeble smirk. Nothing can disguise, however, that his voice is not as steady as before. His eyes are still shut as well- to hide the insane size of his pupils now, no doubt.

  "I mean the other one?" The older man presses on, positively sure of what Jay is doing. He's licking his lips far too much to be thinking of anything that wouldn't make Kiseok feel the exact same way right about now. The question wasn't just to be smug, though. He has to see what's going on with his own two eyes, now that he's just as solid in his own sweats.

  "I'd rather not say." Jay figures he's been caught anyways, and emits an uninhibited groan as he rubs himself _just_  right through his boxers. Kiseok's voice is so thick and so is his tantalizing, impish tongue and his  _cock_  and... Jay shouldn't want to moan like a needy mess at nine o'clock on a Tuesday night, or allow his boyfriend the satisfaction of seeing firsthand what he can do without even touching his body, but it's about to happen anyways. Even if Kiseok must feel just as indecent for having phone sex at two o'clock on a Wednesday it's the principal of the thing. _Jay_ doesn't make _Kiseok_ feel like a whiny slut that needs dick in some form a good two times a week. If Kiseok comes undone first, it's always more than a small victory.

  "Wanna tell me what you're doing with it?" Kiseok got that dumb grin on his face. The same one he's always got when he knows he's perfectly capable of undoing Jay with every cursed syllable that has the honor of caressing his petal-soft lips. Like an adamant child, he shakes his head with a slight furrow to his brow.

  "You know I don't do that stuff," he whispers almost beyond his phone speaker's detection. "It makes me feel weird."

  "Then let me lead by example. Keep your eyes closed and listen closely." Kiseok speaks with a tone that drips sexuality and promise, so what is Jay to do but just what he was told. He nods in compliance as his lover takes a deep breath. "The thought of you touching yourself to my voice alone is so fucking  _sexy_ , Jaebum. I just can't help myself, I get so hard because of you. I'm damn near rock hard right now and we've been here maybe ten minutes. But my body misses you, it misses being kissed all over and worshipped. It misses your hand on my balls, because mine doesn't feel the same... not even now, as I watch you bite your pretty little lips that belong around my thick cock. Not even if I think about you maybe slipping one of your soft hands down a  _little_ lower so you can stroke at that special spot I showed you. That one that makes you sound funny every single time. The one I tease you about until I finally get to that spot you never show me when we sext. That tight little gateway into all the pleasure in the world for me... are you feeling it for me, love?"

  Within a span of a few minutes, Jay has already become significantly more wrecked. His hand is undoubtedly working harder than before, and so are his lungs. It must be taking every ounce of control for him to maintain a level of dignity and not whine right now. Kiseok fucking  _loves_  when he tries to appear in control over his sexual desires. "Baby," He calls to his lover in the same tone. "Can you hear me?"

  "God, Kiseok," he huffs the words in a broken chuckle. "My boxers are so fucking wet, w-why do you have to be... too far away to just take me?"

  "That's the beauty of this. I can still help you out from right here, and tell you how to finger yourself. Maybe you'll use that toy you brought with you, our favorite." Jay's eyes flicker open in mild horror to meet a cocky grin. "Yeah, I checked the drawer. You brought a plug or two as well, have you had fun with them?"

  "I get lonely here..." The younger man grumbles, still jacking himself off languidly. "I know you're not being a saint over there." Kiseok hums in agreement, pulling the lubricant from his nightstand. He had used quite a bit this week, hadn't he? Then again, dating such the personification of sexuality from the other side of the world would do that to a man. He sees his lover searching for his own tube, and offers his rebuttal and a proud smirk.

  "Nobody's perfect here, you snuck a full eight inches of silicone into your carry-on because the real thing didn't come with you."

  "It wasn't in my carry-on," Jay grumbles his halfhearted argument, angling the candle down briefly to show a finger in himself already. His dick is at full attention, resting against his hip in a most agitated manner. "And neither were any other toys, after I went to the bathroom after security scanning." This is nearly too much information for Kiseok, who wants to be putting his own hands to work on Jay. But the look on his lover's face, as filthy as it makes him feel, is signal enough that he's probably just fine on his own. He allows the younger man a little time to tend to himself privately before requesting full-frontal exposure. He'd never seen Jay masturbate with a dildo before and he certainly wouldn't miss out now.

  "Show me when you have it in. Okay?" His tattooed angel nods, eyes shut as he squirms a bit. It takes a few minutes of writhing and bated breath- he's teasing himself, no doubt, the thick head of the toy barely dipping in and out of his fluttering walls- before he audibly gasps. The look on Jay's face is inexplicably sexual, and Kiseok feels dirtier watching than he usually does while watching porn. He loves when he causes that same face with his own dick. "God, that is so fucking hot..." Jay is sure he heard a zipper between their staggered moans, his mic turned up all the way so he doesn't miss a thing.

  "I-it feels good, but not like you..." Jay props up his phone against the headboard, turning on all fours for the camera. Kiseok has to moan when he gets an eyeful of the illustrious Park Jaebum posing face down ass up for the camera. "Like a cheap replacement." But that doesn't stop him from pumping it in and out of himself slowly, twisting it against his prostate to warm up to the sensation.

  "That thing was anything but cheap, but I'll make it up to you later. For now, just show me. Tell me how it feels."   _Give me something to work with, gorgeous_ , Kiseok pleads to any god that's listening as that slick hand reaches into his boxers.

  His partner looks over his tattooed shoulder with a disapproving grimace, eyebrows drawn together as the flustered male releases a hold of the base altogether. "Gee, I dunno Kiseok. How about it feels like a cock is up my ass? Cuz oh, what do you know-" He points to the end, even offering the balls a quick fondle to emphasize his point. "That's exactly what is in me right now."

  Kiseok has to roll his eyes at that; if there was one thing Jay could do best of all, it would be _melo_ drama. All of the talent in the singing and dancing apartment, and not a lot of the acting skills but all of the sassy attitude. He just needed someone willing to put him in his place from time to time, and the older rapper was all too willing to play that role. "Either you tell me how it really feels in explicit detail, Jaebum, or I'll make you take it out."

  There it was, the authority. Jay loved that, being entirely demeaned into submission. Imade him ridiculously excited to comply. "O-okay, fine. Well it's like... the first time we had sex." There they were, the juicy details.  _Keep going,_ Jay pleads to his tongue and the hand wrapped around the toy sheathed in him. "It feels like it's kinda large for me, and I was hardly sure it would fit at first... it isn't _too_ big, y'know. Neither are you, your size is so perfect. I'm just inexperienced and you always help me prep. Alone, i-it feels humiliating and good all at once and I don't want it to stop.." Jay's hand on his cock stumbles to a stop, teeth worrying at his lip as he reflects over his own confession. Kiseok loved anything that bordered on public sex; quick and dirty in bathrooms, sending nude photos intentionally on sites where one mistake meant full exposure to the public. Honestly, what celebrity sends nudes over Instagram other than Jung Kiseok? He's Jay's brand of crazy and then some. But Jay himself had never been able to express himself so openly as he is  right now. Being able to dirty talk like this not only opens up opportunities for the future, but sets him so much closer to the edge than he's ever been while playing with himself. How long had it been? It didn't matter, he would be finished soon.

  Suprisingly to his audience of one, it doesn't take too long after Jay starts going as fast as he can before he feels a pit in his stomach. They both begin to groan deeply at each hit to his prostate, which starts to feel all the more sensitive now that he's close. "Kiseok, baby, I'm gonna..." He hits it again, and the mentioned man watches his muscles tense. He knows Jay is so ready to cum, but his angel's nerves are getting the best of him. Being spread out like this must make him feel so strange;  the one person that's always with him when he stimulates this way is miles away and unable to take his edge off. Kiseok's fist slows to match the more hesitant pace.

  "Hey, it's alright," he coos, trying to make the distance as short as possible. "I'm right there with you baby. Flip onto your back for me, so I can see you." Jay complies, ridiculously pink in the face. He looks at the camera for the first time, stomach tighter when he spots Kiseok jacking himself off to his little performance."Go just a little deeper, rub that sweet spot for me." He watches Jay's beautiful full body profile as he reacts to the stimulation. Back arching and breathing life into his tattoos, which seem to ripple like their own entity. His delicate toes curling in pleasure, at the end of slender porcelain calves tucked up to his chest. He knows how much Jay loves that, being folded up into himself when he's fucked. Kiseok's fist has to tighten so he doesn't cum at the thought of Jay beneath him. There it is, finally- a quicker pace. A rapid one at that. Kiseok's own body goes tense right as he sees Jay's hands both hit a frantic speed, muscles bulging with the effort to piston into himself as fast as he can. With no more warning than a grand arch of his spine, thick spurts of cum painting Jay's lower stomach and fist. "There you go, Jaebum-ah..." Kiseok's own voice is strained as he finishes into his own tight fist at the visual. Kiseok milks himself until his spent dick is too sore to do so while Jay's floats down from an unbelievable high. One more mind-blowing than he's ever had from just jerking off. In a moment of distant uity, they get the chance to come down together in peace. "That was so fucking hot, Jaebum baby. You feel good?"

  The other man can't even answer; all his energy has been exerted. Jay's toned chest, glistening with sweat and ejaculate, heaves with each gasping breath. Before he can even look back at the camera for his lover's approval, his eyelids begin to flutter shut. "Hey, you can't sleep yet. Jaebum, baby, you still have your toy in," his more conscious lover warns with a playfully chiding tone. Jay seems none the wiser, or simply doesn't care, as the only movement he makes is to dab off his own mess with his discarded boxers. Kiseok has to admit that the way his hands quiver from such a hard orgasm is a major turn on, and he nearly feels himself stir again. But he couldn't get off again after such a pleasant sight, it would be a disservice to the boundaries his lover just pushed by giving him a  _beautiful_  phone sex session.

  "Mm... I'll get it later." Cloth slipping out of his dangling hand to the floor, Kiseok watches as his spent lover struggles to even formulate a quick sentence. And then he's out, curled up on his side in a tangled mess of blankets he pulled on last-minute. Kiseok has to watch for a moment, Jaebum looking so utterly peaceful. After hearing a few heavier breaths, sighs of bliss that promise a good night's sleep, he has to turn off the camera. Jay's will shut off when his does anyways, and who knows how much battery he has left. _That kid always waits til the last minute to charge again._

  "I love you, Jaebum." With a brush of the end call button, both screens go dark.

 

* * *

 

  Well, I hope that was Everything You Wanted (hehe) and more! I have been busy busy  _busy!_  But this was a lot of fun to write, and I love doing new things. I've still got a packed schedule, but I have some pretty cool ideas that I'm working on.

  As always, thanks so much for supporting me and I hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
